An inkjet recording device such as an inkjet printer has an inkjet head that ejects ink. For example, a share mode type inkjet head has a driving element that pressurizes ink and thus causes the ink to be ejected.
The driving element includes, for example, a pressure chamber supplied with ink, and an electrode covering an inner surface of the pressure chamber. When a voltage is applied to the electrode, a wall portion prescribing the pressure chamber undergoes share-mode deformation and pressurizes the ink filling the pressure chamber. A drive circuit is connected to the electrode via a wire and applies a voltage to the electrode.
An insulating film is formed on the electrode, for example, in order to prevent a short circuit or corrosion of the electrode due to aqueous ink. The insulating film is removed from a portion of the wire to which the drive circuit is connected. The insulating film is removed after film formation, for example, by masking.
In the case where the insulating film is removed by masking, when the masking tape is stripped, a force in the direction of stripping also acts on the remaining insulating film. Therefore, an end of the insulating film may be separated, causing the insulating film to be stripped off.